reg4austnzfandomcom-20200215-history
Stitch!
Stitch! is the Disney Channel TV series she lives off to Japan. Stitch crashes his landing she is Japanese girl named called Yuna she's off the coast in the Okinawa island. Stitch and Yuna she's moved to main island in Tomodachi. He's is missing into the place in Tigerlily. Episodes Season 1 * 1. Ichariba Chodei (English air date: December 4, 2009) * 2. The Good Deed Counter (English air date: December 11, 2009) * 3. Kijimunaa (English air date: December 18, 2009) * 4. Bojo/Felix Redux (English air date: January 11, 2010) * 5. An Electrifying Experience (English air date: January 25, 2010) * 6. Angel's Flight (English air date: February 1, 2010) * 7. Babeechik (English air date: February 8, 2010) * 8. Stitch and the Stitches (English air date: February 15, 2010) * 9. Warracchi (English air date: February 22, 2010) * 10. Hull & Husk/Foxy Beige (English air date: March 1, 2010) * 11. Damacchi (English air date: March 15, 2010) * 12. Himamushi/Neither Rain Nor Sleet (English air date: March 22, 2010) * 13. Special Guest Star Stitch (English air date: March 29, 2010) * 14. Stitch Sings! (English air date: April 12, 2010) * 15. Topsy-Turvy (English air date: April 19, 2010) * 16. Reuben's Rice Balls/The Surprise Party (English air date: April 26, 2010) * 17. The Twin Caverns (English air date: May 10, 2010) * 18. Pilolo (English air date: May 24, 2010) * 19. Stitch vs. Penny (English air date: June 7, 2010) * 20 (Part 1). Stitch vs. Hämsterviel Pt. I (English air date: June 14, 2010) * 20 (Part 2). Stitch vs. Hämsterviel Pt. II (English air date: June 14, 2010) * Xmas Episode. Stitch and Santa (English air date: December 17, 2010) Season 2 * 1 (Part 1). BooGoo Pt. I (English air date: December 9, 2011) * 1 (Part 2). BooGoo Pt. II (English air date: December 9, 2011) * 2. We Wishy You a Washy Christmas (English air date: December 23, 2011) * 3. A Stinky Episode (English air date: December 30, 2011) * 4. Dracula Jr. (English air date: January 6, 2012) * 5. Sasha (English air date: January 13, 2012) * 6. Stitch Vs. Captain Khan (English air date: January 20, 2012) * 7. Princess Penny (English air date: January 27, 2012) * 8. Link-age (English air date: February 3, 2012) * 9. Pteranodon!/Pokopon (English air date: February 10, 2012) * 10. Switcheroo (English air date: February 17, 2012) * 11. Dads Day (English air date: February 24, 2012) * 12. A Recurring Nightmare (English air date: March 2, 2012) * 13. The Return of Amnesio (English air date: March 9, 2012) * 14. The Blue Panther (English air date: March 16, 2012) * 15. Hunkahunka Burnin' Angel (English air date: March 23, 2012) * 16. The Return of 627 (English air date: March 30, 2012) * 17. A Little Hamster Love / Pleakley Loves Hollywood (English air date: April 13, 2012) * 18. Tigerlily (English air date: April 20, 2012) * 19. Nosy Meets Tigerlily (English air date: April 27, 2012) * 20. Hämsterviel's Epic Secret (English air date: May 4, 2012) * 21. Shrink (English air date: May 11, 2012) * 22. Stitchman Meets Bonnie and Clyde (English air date: May 18, 2012) * 23. Son of Sprout (English air date: May 25, 2012) * 24. Wormhole (English air date: June 1, 2012) * 25. Stitch, Going to Tokyo Disneyland! (English air date: June 8, 2012) * 26. Raijin (English air date: June 15, 2012) * 27. The Return of Ploot (English air date: June 22, 2012) * 28. Experiment Zero (English air date: June 29, 2012) Season 3 * 1. New Town (English air date: March 5, 2013) * 2. Yuna vs. Jessica (English air date: March 6, 2013) * 3. Jessica's Birthday (English air date: March 7, 2013) * 4. Dorkifier (English air date: March 8, 2013) * 5. Spooky Toons (English air date: March 9, 2013) * 6. P.J. 2.0 (English air date: March 10, 2013) * 7. Spike 2.0 (English air date: March 11, 2013) * 8. Sprout 2.0 (English air date: March 12, 2013) * 9. Stitch's Birthday: Part 1 (English air date: March 13, 2013) * 10. Stitch's Birthday: Part 2 (English air date: March 14, 2013) * 11. Stitch Goes to Wishlanda (English air date: March 15, 2013) * 12. Flute (English air date: March 16, 2013) * 13. Witch (English air date: March 17, 2013) * 14. Hamjock Vielvonster (English air date: March 18, 2013) * 15. Shogun (English air date: March 19, 2013) * 16. The Petite Queen (English air date: March 20, 2013) * 17. Elastico 2.0 (English air date: March 21, 2013) * 18. Reuben 2.0 (English air date: March 22, 2013) * 19. A Very Stinky Christmas (English air date: March 23, 2013) * 20. Swapper 2.0 (English air date: March 24, 2013) * 21. Experiment-A-Palooza (English air date: March 25, 2013) * 22. Stitch Ahoy! (English air date: March 26, 2013) * 23. Lilo (English air date: March 27, 2013) * 24. Chocolate Stitch (English air date: March 28, 2013) * 25. Toddler-Fier (English air date: March 29, 2013) * 26. Stitch's Dreams (English air date: March 30, 2013) * 27. Ace's Back! (English air date: March 31, 2013) * 28. King Meega! (English air date: April 1, 2013) * 29. Boss (English air date: April 2, 2013) * 30. Dark-End (English air date: April 3, 2013) Cast and Characters * Stitch (voiced by Ben Diskin) * Yuna Kamihara (voiced by Eden Riegel) * Dr. Jumba Jookiba (voiced by Jess Winfield) * Agent Pleakley (voiced by Ted Biaselli) * Dr. Jacques von Hämsterviel (voiced by Kirk Thornton) * Delia (voiced by Mary Elizabeth McGlynn) * Gantu (voiced by Keith Silverstein) * Grandma (voiced by Gwendoline Yeo) * Kijimunaa (voiced by Colleen O'Shaughnessey) * Reuben (voiced by Dave Wittenberg) * Yuna's father (voiced by Jeff Nimoy) * Taro (voiced by Stephanie Sheh) * Ted (voiced by Laura Bailey) * Marvin (voiced by Kari Wahlgren) * Mr. Honda (voiced by Dave Wittenberg) * Suzuki (voiced by Kirk Thornton) * Penny (voiced by Meghan Strange) * Angel (624) (voiced by Kate Higgins) * Kenny (voiced by Derek Stephen Prince) * JJ (voiced by Laura Bailey) * Tonbo (voiced by Dave Wittenberg) * Sparky (221) (voiced by Steven Jay Blum) * Felix (voiced by Steven Jay Blum) * Ms. Kawasaki (voiced by Kari Wahlgren) * Tachicchu (voiced by Steven Jay Blum) * 627 (voiced by Ben Diskin) * Cyber (voiced by Ben Diskin) * Pilolo (voiced by Brian Beacock) * BooGoo (voiced by Steven Jay Blum) * Sasha (voiced by Melissa Fahn) * Tigerlily (voiced by Laura Bailey) * Jessica (voiced by Kate Higgins) * Toriko (voiced by Ali Hillis) * Makiko (voiced by Laura Bailey) * Hiroman (voiced by Sam Brent Riegel) * Dolores (voiced by Colleen O'Shaughnessey) Images Season 1 - 2 Characters stitchs2yuna.png|Yuna stitchs2stitch.png|Stitch stitchs2jumba.png|Dr. Jumba stitchs2pleakley.png|Pleakley stitchs2hamsterviel.png|Hamsterviel stitchs2grandma.png|Grandma stitchs2kijimuna.png|Kijimuna stitchs2sasha.png|Sasha stitchs2angel.png|Angel Season 3 Characters stitchs3yuna.png|Yuna stitchs3stitch.png|Stitch stitchs3jumba.png|Dr. Jumba stitchs3pleakley.png|Pleakley stitchs3jumbaboogoo.png|Dr. Jumba and BooGoo stitchs3tigerlily.png|Tigerlily stitchs3hamsterviel.png|Hamsterviel stitchs3hiroman.png|Hiroman stitchs3delia.png|Delia stitchs3jessica.png|Jessica stitchs3toyoda.png|Toyoda stitchs3torikonmakiko.png|Toriko and Makiko stitchs3jumbanpleakley.png|Dr. Jumba and Pleakley